


Multi Fandom Hitching Post

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Fandom Meta [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Meta - Fandom, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Currently has:Good Omens + minor Doctor WhoNote: WIP, likelihood of random updates.
Series: Fandom Meta [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516400





	Multi Fandom Hitching Post

**Canon, Outtakes and Author's and Actor's Headcanons:**

  * [Fuck Yeah Good Omens](https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/) \- Unofficial Good Omens meta fan blog.
  * [Timeline: The time Crowley went to sleep and woke up changes for the TV Show.](https://wily-old-serpent.tumblr.com/post/186709427120/hey-guys-neil-gaiman-replied-to-my-2-am-tweet)
  * [Aziraphale with glasses](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/502644008411296355/?nic=1a&sender=324470485561650066)
  * [Pictures] [The Bentley's name is Mary!!!](https://moon6shadow-bookmark-multifandom.tumblr.com/post/188923745344/wheeloffortune-design-theineffablecon-a) also [bucket seats](https://moon6shadow-bookmark-multifandom.tumblr.com/post/188923728054/jb612-theineffablecon-a-sunday-star-guest).
  * [How angelic and demonic power works +gifs](https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/188408535889/neil-douglas-david-and-michael-devised-a-gesture) Angels pulls down from Heaven and Demons pull up from Hell, same with their wings. The post doesn't mention drawing from Heaven and Hell specifically but I think I saw that somewhere else.
  * [Picture Text] [Warlock's bedding has a red tartan pattern influenced by Aziraphale and Crowley.](https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/188473347319/azfell-and-his-demon-im-probably-not-the-first)
  * [Picture Quote] [The Douglas Theory vs The Neil Theory](https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/188859901519/steeples-fingers-and-narrows-eyes-interesting) for when Aziraphale and Crowley switched.

**Pictures:**

  * [Aziraphale and Crowley's Knight Armor](https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/188188302864/i-was-wondering-if-michael-sheen-and-david-tennant) \- really good front view of both of them, if you need a reference.

**Meta & Various People's Headcanons:**

  * [Crowley and sunglasses: Hiding versus Being Seen](https://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com/post/185737660952/folks-let-me-talk-about-crowley-and-sunglasses) by [theladyzephyr ](https://theladyzephyr.tumblr.com/post/185737660952)
  * [Goodness in Good Omens: Right, Good and Winning](https://aziraphales-frock-coat.tumblr.com/post/188499194535/this-post-contains-spoilers-you-have-been-warned) by [aziraphales-frock-coat ](https://aziraphales-frock-coat.tumblr.com/post/188499194535)
  * [Body swapping common?](https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/188860900939/thinking-about-the-douglas-theory-vs-the-neil)

**Love Meta & Various People's Headcanons:**

  * [Crowley wasn't the one aware of their feelings](https://odersoi.tumblr.com/post/186872077801/crowley-wasnt-the-one-aware-of-their-feelings) by [odersoi ](https://odersoi.tumblr.com/post/186872077801)
  * [When Crowley realises he's in love](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/500321839854233086/?nic=1a&sender=324470485561650066); Burning Bookshop, "You're my best friend" to "Somebody to love" song change

* * *

**Good Omens Picture Meta Quotes **

Paraphrasing summaries

**Canon:**

  * [Anathema relaxes at the end of her first encounter](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/194358540155811801/) with Aziraphale and Crowley at Crowley's 'Get in Angel' to Aziraphale because she thinks they are gay and together. It's not just TV Show canon, it's book canon.

**Story Meta:**

  * [Show really succeed](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/516577019758898807/) by showing character growth and characters being viewed as people. They are people the plot is happening too rather then them reacting too the plot.

**Aziraphale Meta:**

[Aziraphale warm when other angels are cold; kindness and genuine affection starved](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/286471226284458259/)

**Crowley Meta:**

  * [Crowley Astronomy Enthusiast and angst of ex-angel star creator/demon Crowley trying to cope.](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/799951952546486402/)
  * [Non toxic Crowley & (paint) guns](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/643381496748984085/)
  * [When Crowley feel for Aziraphale: "You're my best friend" changed to "Somebody to love" at Bookshop Fire.](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/345440233919114197/)

**Gender Meta:**

  * [Aziraphale typically lets humans assume his gender](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/324470348155197455/), or leans towards the convenient gender eg. easier to access books as a male.

[Quote (second half):](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/384354149449504569/)

_Someone: Aren't you gay?_

_Aziraphale, who presents masculine and uses he/him pronouns but has no particular attachment to gender, watching his spouse who is currently his wife superglue coins to the sidewalk: I have no idea how to answer that question._

-Captainlordauditor

* * *

**Neil Gaiman & Doctor Who:**

  * [“Are people always like this? So much bigger on the inside?”](https://thecagedsong.tumblr.com/post/187090390264/so-revisiting-dr-who-after-travelling-for-a-bit) by [thecagedsong ](https://thecagedsong.tumblr.com/post/187090390264)
  * _"That machine asserts her sentience, asserts that she was just as much an actor in this series as a Doctor by claiming to have stolen him so she could see the universe, not the other way around."_

**Doctor Who:**

  * [Picture Quote] Voyage of the Damned: ["Did they tell you why [the Titanic] was famous?"](https://pics.me.me/titanic-erm-who-thought-of-the-name-information-it-was-24254085.png)

* * *

**Marvel:**

  * [Concerning Genocide](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/535787686910793524/); Basically not just Loki but Thor, Odin and Odin's Grandfather have been okay with or commited genocide in one form or another. Basically Asgard morals are screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
